Lucecita mía
by MTBlack
Summary: -.Traducción de "Little Light of Mine" de xcgirl08-.Bueno, ciertamente el mundo era un lugar grande e intimidante, pero sabía que no tenía que preocuparse. El primer encuentro, desde un inusual punto de vista


**Esta es una rara, lo sé, pero era simplemente algo que quería hacer: El nacimiento de un niño, desde un inusual punto de vista. ****Así que sí. No soy dueña de Avatar. ****Estoy trabajando en un Taang, y en un pedido de Sokka/Azula. ****¡Whew!**

**Lucecita Mía**

Siguiendo la sangre y los jadeos de aire y el dolor, estaba el frío.

Eso era principalmente el porque lloraba, mientras las brillantes luces tocaban sus tiernos ojos por primera vez. Y decidió que no le gustaba este mundo, porque era muy demasiado _grande _y muy demasiado _frío _y muy demasiado _aterrador_… tan diferente al cálido, pequeño y seguro mundo de madre.

El recién nacido sacudió un brazo alrededor, y escuchó un extraño balbuceo en algún lugar a su derecha. Su cabeza se negó a girarse e investigar, por supuesto, así que siguió llorando tanto como sus nuevos pulmones se lo permitían.

¿Dónde estaba Madre?

¿Por qué estaba solo?

¿Por qué había sido llevado allí?

**Para que puedas estar con los que te aman **llegó la respuesta. El infante no entendió _ese _razonamiento para nada. Si era amado (como sabía que lo era cuando escuchaba la voz de Madre hablándole), ¿entonces por qué tenía tanto frío y…?

Algo suave envolvió al niño entonces, algo afelpado que olía a limpio y a fresco y a bueno.

_Bueno, eso estaba mejor._

Envuelto en la manta, de repente fue colocado en un par de firmes y cariñosos brazos que se abrieron para darle la bienvenida. El bebé contuvo su llanto, al tiempo que su cara se volvía hacia _la de ella._

La sintió contener un aliento… y no soltarlo por un largo rato.

El bebé la reconoció en un instante, junto con la sensación de comodidad que se extendió sobre él como lo había hecho con la manta.

Ambos se contemplaron en silencio.

"¡_Simplemente __sabía__ que serías hermosa!_", intentó decirle a la mujer llamada Madre: ella lo amaba, después de todo. ¿Cómo podía _no_ ser hermosa?

Pero por supuesto, su diminuta boca no podía articular tales pensamientos, y el bebé se contentó con limitarse a mirarla fijamente en sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules por ahora.

-Hola ahí –exclamó madre, con la voz ahogada por la emoción. El bebé vio unas cuantas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro moreno, y quedó confundido. Las lágrimas significaban tristeza, ¿o no? ¿Había disgustado a Madre?

_**También pueden significar alegría, pequeñito.**_

_Oh. ¿Entonces está feliz de verme?_

_**Más de lo que puedes imaginar.**_

_**-**_Te ves exactamente como soñé –Madre habló suavemente, sosteniéndolo contra el acogedor y familiar sonido de su corazón. Su voz era suave y delicada, algo con que el bebé ya se había familiarizado.

Y luego habló de nuevo, no a él, sino a una presencia que el bebé sintió a su izquierda.

-Ven aquí y conoce a tu hijo –llamó Madre, tan fuerte como se atrevía.

El bebe retuvo una respiración.

_Oh._

Así que éste debía ser _Padre, _la otra parte de él.

El bebé, por supuesto, había conocido a Padre cuando escuchaba su voz a través de la cálida oscuridad en los meses anteriores. Y el niño había sentido los latidos de Madre en un ritmo que reconoció como amor, ya fuese si Padre estaba cerca o muy lejos.

Así que, por supuesto, el recién nacido no se asustó, cuando fue puesto en los fuertes brazos de Padre.

El bebé lentamente parpadeó, para girar el dorado para hacer juego con los que lo miraban con alucinados.

Ahora, _su _apariencia era un poco sorprendente, debía admitir.

En un lado de la cara de Padre había una marca extraña, una huella de soledad, odio y pena: lo cual no tenía sentido, porque el bebé sabía que Padre era bueno y valiente y amable.

_**Ha enfrentado mucha adversidad en la vida: así como Madre. Pero son fuertes, y se han dado cuenta que amándose, pueden superar cualquier cosa.**_

_¿Entonces por qué está tan asustado?, _inquirió el bebé sin rodeos.

Porque era cierto: podía ver una expresión de inquietud en los ojos de Padre, y su corazón estaba acelerado mientras miraba a su esposa y a su hijo recién nacido y de vuelta a su esposa.

_¿Por qué?_

_**Su propio padre no lo amaba como Padre te ama a ti, lucecita. Así es el mundo a veces. Nadie le ha enseñado como **__**ser**__** un padre, y por eso cree que no es digno ni está preparado. **_

_Oh, ya veo… ¿Eso es verdad?_

_**Para nada.**_

El bebé entonces intentó _muy_ fuertemente de sonreírle a su padre y tranquilizarlo: pero para su gran frustración, era incapaz de hacerlo.

_¡Bueno, eso tendrá que cambiar!_

Se sintió siendo colocado de nuevo en los brazos de Madre, pero Padre todavía estaba inclinado sobre la cama para recoger cada detalle de la diminuta vida que habían traído al mundo.

El bebé parpadeó de nuevo (las luces no parecían tan brillantes ahora) y una tercera voz entró en el cuarto, azotando la puerta con su entusiasmo. La matrona lo calló, pero él no la escuchó.

_¡Tío!, _pensó el niño animadamente.

Conocía a Tío, también, aunque Tío no había estado demasiado contento con Padre un tiempo atrás…

_Me pregunto por qué…_

A pesar de eso, parecía bastante feliz y se acuclilló junto a la cama y le sonrió de oreja a oreja a su nuevo sobrino, cargando paquete que dejó en el suelo.

_¡Sus ojos son iguales a los de Madre!_

_-_Bueno, ¿acaso no eres _tú _ un guapo chiquito? Cielos, tiene suerte de que sacó todo mi atractivo y el de Katara –rió Tío. Padre suspiró exasperado.

El bebé se acercó más al latido de Madre: no estaba listo para renunciar a esa parte de su pequeño y cálido mundo justo ahora.

Sí, este nuevo lugar seguía siendo espeluznante… y frío… y demasiado grande para su gusto.

Pero al menos ahora, tenía gente que lo amaba y lo ayudaría a estar. Eso era, en verdad, todo lo que necesitaba.

El bebé siguió escuchando las voces que lo rodeaban.

-Entonces, ¿Qué nombre elegimos, de nuevo? –preguntó Madre a Padre.

-Bueno, _yo _gané la apuesta: me toca elegirlo –asintió Padre.

-Ah, cierto –sonrió, poniendo sus brillantes y cariñosos ojos.

-Creo que debemos llamarlo Lu Ten.

-¿Por tu primo? –intervino Tío.

-Sí.

-¿Te gusta ese nombre, Príncipe Lu Ten? –Madre giró su rostro hacia el de él, y su sonrisa brilló aun más.

El bebé, ahora llamado Lu Ten, festejó orgullosamente.

_¡Tengo un nombre! ¡Y mi padre me lo dio, así que debe ser muy, muy especial!_

_**Lo es. Es un nombre honorable, y algún día te contará la historia que hay detrás de él. Ahora debo irme.**_

_¿Me dejas?, el recién nacido se apuró, mientras Madre seguía secando las reminiscencias de su viejo mundo y preparándolo para su nuevo mundo._

_**No realmente. Pero ahora sé que estás bien cuidado: que estás con quién se supone que estés. Aunque estaré aquí, así como ellos.**_

_¿Lo prometes?_

_**Lo prometo. **_

_**Vive y crece fuerte, pequeño Lu Ten.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

La Señora del Fuego Katara alzó la mirada hacia su espeso, mientras sentía una cálida y minúscula gota caer súbitamente en su nariz.

-¿Zuko? ¿Estás llorando?

Volvió esos fieles y amables ojos azules a él, con el cabello enmarañado y apelmazado alrededor de su rostro, la piel pálida y cubierta de sudor por el largo parto.

A pesar de su estado de agotamiento, en su cara había una sonrisa fresca y brillante.

Su esposo sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz, intentando conservar su dignidad por unos cuantos minutos más.

No obstante, por un momento, Zuko podía _jurar _que su hijo le había dado una mirada alentadora y sofocado todas las dudas que se habían levantando cuando le colocaron el bebé en los brazos.

Por supuesto, era una idea _ridícula. _

Pero al mismo tiempo… ya no tenía miedo.

Con esos miedos fuera, el Señor del Fuego Zuko se recogió en el momento, e trató desesperadamente de esperar hasta que Sokka se fuera.

Sabía que no iba a durar mucho, pero todavía podía pelear. _Estúpidas emociones._

El maestro fuego se enjugó otra lágrima con su manga, y la visión de su esposa y su hijo se borronearon en su vista.

Finalmente, encontró su voz.

Era una respuesta extraña, pero era todo lo que pudo pensar.

_-_Es demasiado hermoso, eso es todo –replicó.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**N/A: Quédense sintonizados para el Taang y el Sokka/Azula. El Sokkla será puro ****angst****, el Taang… no estoy segura. ¡Gracias por leer!**

_No creo que vaya a traducir esos, xP no los he leído… jaja, en fin, espero que les haya gustado. Rewiews? Y… _gracias a todos los que dejaron review en_ UOQNPR jaja. Son lo más ;)  
_


End file.
